The Bartender
by The Little Nut
Summary: Where an average person loves a hot bartender. What happens when the feelings get reciprocated? AU, possible OOC, Oneshot


Thank you everyone for your supportive reviews in my previous two fanfics! I appreciate the gesture A LOT.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters. Only this story.

**Warning**: AU, possible OOC? You decide.

* * *

.

A group of young teens were huddled in a corner. A pack of cards was arranged in a circle around a cool drink in the center. A boy cursed as he drew up card 3. His luck had been going well up until now. "Alright, drink up!" said the guy beside him. The boy took a tentative sip of the lemon lime and bitters.

"This is actually pretty good!" He said in wonder.

The bartender heard his exclamation and smiled to himself. Almost a year had passed since he started working at this Mocktail Bar as a part time job. This bar was set up to attract school students who wished to have an authentic pub experience minus the alcohol. It soon became a popular hangout of all students. They even had bouncers to keep the juvenile delinquents in check. So far, this bartender was always assigned the night shift, as no one else was able to better coax their customers to leave without irking them. This didn't seem to bother him though. When asked, he would always say coolly- "Oh, that's fine. Its convenient as I get time to study and finish homework from school before I come here."

"Wolfram-san, can I have another one of your Shirley Temple?" asked a coquettish girl, fluttering her eyelashes. And she wasn't the only one.

"Ah, I'll have another Cherry Fizz too!"

"One more Strawberry Daiquiri for me, please~"

"Coming up, ladies." Replied the bartender from high school with a sexy smile on his lips.

He failed to notice the girls fanning themselves as he turned to get the glasses.

However, at the corner of the bar sat another young boy from high school who looked curiously at the scene. When the bartender turned back again, their eyes met for a brief second.  
BADUMP!

'_What was that?_' the boy wondered and looked away. His arm unconsciously clutched the fabric near his heart, trying to figure out what just happened. He often came to this bar with his friends but it was not until recently did this restless feeling erupt whenever he saw this bartender named Wolfram.

For some reason, he wanted to see him more; to be able to talk to him; know him; become his closest friend. He shyly looked back in his direction and was shocked. He was looking at him!

BADUMP!

When he saw him looking back, Wolfram gave a smile. A smile very unlike the sexy one he uses on his female customers. No, this was a gentle, affectionate, genuine smile like he actually meant it.

BADUMP! BADUMP!

Yuuri quickly looked away before his heart would jump out of his throat.

'_I can't possibly "like" him, can I_?'

'_No_' he shook his head '_there's something wrong with that. How can I like another boy?_'

Yuuri would've liked to analyze this feeling more in detail but a prick in his hand brought him back to the situation at his table.

"Ow, Murata! You didn't have to do that!" He said, glaring at his best friend.

"Well, I did call you about ten times before." said Murata, flicking his mocktail umbrella. "This seems to be more effective." He grinned cheekily.

Yuuri pouted. Okay so he was at fault here.

"C'mon Yuuri! We're here to celebrate your selection into the school's baseball team for the nationals! And you're not going to be just a benchwarmer. Get into celebration mode please, would you?" Murata said.

Yuuri perked up.

"You're right! This IS a celebration." With that, he picked his LLB and downed it in one go and instantly regretted it.

"Too bitter...!" he coughed.

Murata snickered at his innocent friend and passed him some water.

"Wait here Yuuri, I'll go get some sandwiches."

Yuuri nodded while still trying to get the bitter taste out of his mouth.

'_What's taking him so long?_' Yuuri wondered idly after some time. He looked over at the bar. Murata seemed to be engaged in a rather gripping conversation with Wolfram. Clutching his shirt again unconsciously, Yuuri felt like his heart was sinking into his stomach. And try as he might, he couldn't figure out why.

"I mean, aren't they just speaking?" he told himself.

For reasons unknown to him, Yuuri was dejected. He slumped in his seat and stared at his empty glass.

After what seemed like eternity, Murata returned to the table and tapped Yuuri lightly with his plate to bring him out of his thoughts.

"Gee, why'd you return so soon?" The sarcasm was dripping in his words as Yuuri took his plate and helped himself to a sandwich. Too caught up in his sulking, he didn't notice a strange glint in Murata's specs.

"Yuuri, I have to leave now. I just got a call, something's come up. Do you mind if I leave first?" It didn't bother a gentle soul like Yuuri that this explanation was too vague, or that Murata was trying not to smirk. He just said "Oh, ok. Sure. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ok, thanks Yuuri. Bye!" and with that Murata took off.

Nibbling on his club sandwich, Yuuri once again drowned in his thoughts about a certain sunny-haired bartender.

'_Why? Why do I feel this way? Why does my heart react so to his every gesture? Is this normal? Does he feel it too? I don't really know why, but I hope he does._'

He gripped his mocktail tightly, '_This is crazy._'

So lost was Yuuri in such thoughts that he didn't even notice the other customers slowly trickling out. When he was done with his sandwiches, he was surprised to see that he was the only one left. Glancing at his watch, he realized it was already quarter to ten. This place would close in another fifteen minutes.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" asked a smiling Wolfram from the bar. Yuuri's heart once again swelled. His palms got sweaty and his throat went dry. In a parched voice, he replied "Ah, no. It's late. I should be leaving."

He got up and walked to the bar. "Can I get the bill?" he asked nervously. He was getting drunk from being so near to him. Wolfram looked so…ethereal. He hoped he wasn't making a fool of himself in front of such a handsome person. His mouth went dry and he moistened his lips.

"Its on the house Yuuri-san."

BADUMP!

'_My name… He knows my name!_'

"Um, just call me Yuuri. No need for honorifics."

"Very well, then. Yuuri. Then you can call me just Wolfram too. Didn't you just get a position in your school's baseball team for nationals? Your friend told me about it. Congratulations!" Wolfram said, yet again with one of those gentle smiles of his that set Yuuri's heart palpitating.

"However, wouldn't you like to have another drink? You seem to be a bit thirsty." Concern was etched all over Wolfram's face.

"Ah…that..." Yuuri fumbled over his words.

"Don't worry, it's on the house too."

"Um, ok sure. Thank you."

Pulling out a barstool, Yuuri sat down and watched as Wolfram mixed his drink. His movements fascinated him. This was the first time he was looking at him from up-close. Wolfram has slender arms. Yet his wrists looked strong enough to break bricks. His body-frame is slight but his shoulders look hard. He wore a white collared shirt and a black vest over it. It fit him smugly and enticed Yuuri. His sunny-blonde hair reminded Yuuri of a bright summer day.

As if he knew he was being looked at, Wolfram looked up at Yuuri.

Cheeks flushed, Yuuri averted his eyes, ashamed being caught at staring. In doing so, he missed the small smile that wavered on Wolfram's lips.

"Papaya Passion." He said, placing the drink in front of Yuuri. "It helps with dehydration."

"Thank you." replied Yuuri, holding his glass gingerly.

A somewhat unstable silence prevailed. Yuuri fidgeted in his seat while Wolfram stood stiff.

"Won't you have it?" Wolfram's raspy voice startled Yuuri. "You seem to need it too. Why don't you join me?" he shot back.

"My pleasure."

These two words set the butterflies fluttering in Yuuri's stomach that he desperately tried to ignore as Wolfram sat in front of him with his own drink.

Yuuri took a sip of his Papaya Passion and was stupefied.

"This is delicious." He smacked his lips, not letting a drop escape.

It was one simple statement that worked as the quintessential icebreaker. Gone was Wolfram's stiffness and Yuuri's nervousness as they smiled at each other. They spoke of themselves, their lives, and their passion. They shared their dreams, their triumphs and their disappointments. They talked as if there was no tomorrow and poured out their hearts to each other.

So lost were they in their conversation that they didn't notice the time that passed until Yuuri made a sucking noise and realized there wasn't anything left to drink.

"I should probably get going. What's the time?" Yuuri asked lazily. He felt too comfortable and didn't wish to leave yet.

"Half past eleven! Shit! I should leave now, I have a test tomorrow." said Yuuri hurriedly as he rushed to pick his bag from the previous table. He didn't notice the slight disappointment that marred Wolfram's face as he said that.

"I'll be coming tomorrow after baseball practice. This time the whole team will be joining me and Murata." He said, not realizing that he had, once again, unconsciously cheered up the bartender's spirits.

"Well then, I'm off! Thanks for the drinks."

Yuuri was about to step out when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked back curiously at Wolfram.

"What is it, Wolfram?"

Wolfram looked determined yet slightly anxious at the same time. He seemed to be weighing something as he slowly pulled back his hand from Yuuri's shoulder.

"Yuuri…" he said slowly, like he was afraid of scaring him off."…I like you."

Yuuri's eyes widened as he looked at Wolfram calmly speaking.

"I've seen you a couple of times before when you'd come to the bar with your school friends. I've always liked you from afar and wanted to get to know you better. I got that chance today and now feel more certain we are compatible. Will you please go out with me?"

Yuuri looked aside as Wolfram's deep gaze burned into his skin.

Wolfram made a move to reach out for him. Yuuri panicked and stepped back. He didn't know what to think. He could only look at the retreating back of a hurt Wolfram.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, for heaven's sake! You've got to be kidding me!" Murata exploded. "And I took such great pains too! I can't believe you actually recoiled from his touch."

"I did not recoil from his touch. I only panicked temporarily." Yuuri spoke in his defense. "And what do you mean you took such great pains?"

"Oh please, you always had your eyes pinned on him. I've never seen you give such looks to anyone else." Murata said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So yesterday, when he asked me about you as he gave us our sandwiches, I thought maybe it's not one-sided after all. So I left after making sure that other customers would leave soon too and you guys would be alone. I had to sacrifice those delicious club sandwiches too!"

"…He asked about me?" Yuuri asked tenderly, completely ignoring the part about Murata's 'sacrifice'.

"Yeah. Now look what you've gone and done!"

"I told you, it was only temporary!" Yuuri said, clearly exasperated.

"Okay, if you say so. Then tell me what happened next."

"Well…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dusk. The sky was painted in red, orange and yellow. A group of boys in baseball uniforms entered the Mocktail Bar covered in grime and sweat.

"Man, I'm the mood for some LLBs right now." some boy drawled.

"I've heard they have the best Banana Split too!" said another.

"Oh, I heard that too…"

They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice their fellow player give a shy smile to the bartender, except his cunning friend Murata of course.

"So Shibuya, you've scored yourself a bartender, huh?" He teased.

Yuuri choked on his water. "Murata, shut up!"

.

.

At the back of the bar, in a bag kept in the corner of the room was a tissue paper with a number scribbled on it. A simple message accompanied it: 'Sorry. I like you too. Please call me.'

* * *

A request: Please tell me if I need to improve somewhere... R&R

A big thanks to Wallflower. I was feeling very unsure about myself after writing the first two fanfics. Reading your review in The New Student really motivated me. Thank you! :)


End file.
